


Boys, Don't Get Aroused!

by haru2



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru2/pseuds/haru2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are going out together... while playing a punishment game: not to get excited at all cost for that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, Don't Get Aroused!

It’s the weekend. Kyousuke and Kengo come to my room to play. But after few hours of card games, we stopped and then we naturally went to our own activities.

Kyousuke is still reading that manga since then.

Masato is lifting his dumbells; his counts has already reach 203. 

And Kengo, though looked like he’s doing pretty much nothing like me, was actually training his mind with his eyes closed. His mental and concentration is really remarkable. He didn’t even flinch when Kyousuke suddenly let out a laugh or when a mosquito fled to his cheek. Good for him, a gentle breeze came from the window to shoo that little mosquito away.

And then there’s me. Doing nothing but texting Rin only to reply her messages, which are just about trivial matters… 

… and cats.

Yawn~

“Haa… I’m bored… eh.” 

I accidentally said that.

Seems like I have caught their attentions. I even broke Kengo from his meditation. 

“True. We should do something interesting…” Kyousuke said after he closed the book.

“Well, I have gotten used to this routine everytime I come here,” Kengo muttered. “But yes, it is indeed will be nice to do something different once in a while.”

“I have an idea,” Masato butted in. “Let’s shuffle our activity. For example, Riki, you’ll train your muscle with me, Kengo will read Kyousuke’s manga, and Kyousuke will do meditation.” 

He was so confident with his idea, but…

“Shouldn’t you do nothing like me instead?” I replied.

“No. I can’t stop training. Can’t we do this together, Riki?? I can assure you that this will be a lot of fun!”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass on that…”

“I’m not really into manga,” Kengo confessed.  
“I know, let’s go to the town. The four of us together,” Kyousuke suggested.

Masato, Kengo, and I look at each others, and nodded.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea! It’s been awhile since the last time I visit the town.”

“We used to do that a lot in our freshmen year,” Masato said.

“But just doing that would be too ordinary.”

Ah here we go again…

“In order to strengthen our bonds as bros… for the rest of this day, we are not allowed to, absolutely not allowed to be excited or turned on!”

“WHAAAAAT!? That came out of nowhere! And wouldn’t that be too easy for Masato?”

“Heh, right. That will be like walking in the park.”

“What a dumbass,” Kengo whispered. Good thing he didn’t hear him. I know Masato shouldn’t be so proud of that, but I refrain myself from tsukkomi-ing.

“I wonder about that,” Kyousuke grinned confidently.

“And we have the master of martial artist here! Women can’t turn him on! Kengo has a well-trained mind!”

“That can be a compliment and a tease, but yeah. Isn’t it too easy?”

“I didn’t mention women, did I?”

“I see…”

“Well yes, we’re supposed to be high school boys who are in the right time to easily get aroused by women all over the town but they are not the only one that can turn us on, right? If it’s only ‘women’, it will be too easy indeed.”

Seems like we can’t change Kyousuke’s mind. 

That depends on the personality, doesn’t it? You can’t generalize all high school boys to have perverted minds like that! It’s an absurd way of thinking!

… though that said, I actually wonder how will this turn out.

“But how do we know if one of us is turned on?”  
“That’s…” Kyousuke fell silent. “... we’ll know, somehow!!”

What a half-assed answer!

“If there’s a rule, there’s a punishment. What is our punishment if we fail to follow the rule?” Kengo asked.

“Every time you get turned on, you’ll get dekopin [1].”

At instant moment, Masato snickered, “Nice! I can beat up that guy!”

“You mean, ‘beaten up’ by that guy.”

“Don’t turn my words around, dammit!”

“Now, now, guys…” 

I calmed them down. 

“Any questions?”

I shook my head.

“Then, MISSION START!”

“Ough! So what are we gonna do now, Kyousuke?” asked Masato.

“For starters, let’s have some lunch at the cafeteria.”

“You know, this morning after practice, I overheard the cafeteria lady. Seems like they’re serving high quality beef for lunch.”

“HIGH QUALITY BEEF! I WANT THAT!”

We fell into silent.

“… Masato, you’re out!” 

“EEEEEEHHH!?”

Right off the bat?! Moreover, that counts as turned on!? 

Kengo stepped up, placing his hand in front of Masato’s forehead, and then flicked it very hard. It was hard enough to make that Masato screamed.

“GYAAA! THAT HURTS!”

“You fell for an obvious trap, dumbass.”

“Waah… seems like this will not gonna end easy.”

“Now your turn, Riki.”

“Eh? I also have to flick him?!”

“Yes. And I’ll do it after you.”

“That will be really hurt…“

I don’t want to get a dekopin from these guys! They have monstrous strength!

After Kyousuke and I did our deeds, which had made Masato’s forehead pretty much red, we headed out of the dorm to the cafeteria. It’s a good thing because who knows how much it will cost us to have lunch at the town. I’m sure Kyousuke had given his thought about this earlier.

…

Minutes after that, we’re already eating lunch at the cafeterita. This time, the rest of Little Busters are also with us.

“So, what’s the fuss over there just now? Are you guys in a fight or something?” asked Rin, looking at Masato’s reddened forehead.

“No, no, we are just playing a game,” I answered.

Masato got his punishment again after he was caught aroused (that’s what Kyousuke said) by the meal. Poor him, maybe he was just hungry.

“Geeemu?” Kud pondered. “What kind of game involved a dekopin?”

“Well, we have to follow one rule. Those who failed to do it will get a punishment.”

“And the rule is?”

“We are not allowed to get turned on at all cost…. -AH!!”

Stupid mouth! Why did I tell them!?

“Hnnn…” 

Sigh, here she comes… 

“Ahnnn….” suddenly, Kurugaya-san let out a moan after moans. “It’s so hot… summer is so…”

“… Hawt…”  
“Hua!”

“… Riki, you’re out…” Kyousuke muttered.

“Eeeeeh!?”

That’s not fair! She’s whispering right to my ear! 

“You too, idiot! You can’t take your eyes off of her! And Masato and Kengo as well!!”

“””NO I AM NOT!!””” Kengo and Masato shouted concurrently.

“… yes. I am… you two, are too,” Kyousuke confessed. I followed those three who stood up from their chairs, walking out of the table, and closing in to flick each other.

“This is stupid… OUCH! Does it have to be hurt?!” 

Unlike Masato, Kengo looked very calm while getting flicked on his forehead.

“This look fun~ though I don’t understand how you play it…”

No, Komari-san. It’s not fun to get dekopin-ed.

“Akh!!” Kyousuke groaned after he got his last turn of flicking given by Kengo.

“Uhm. This is fun indeed,” she nodded, smirking.

This is bad, isn’t it? And of all people, I just have to be sitting right next to her!! I can’t just change seat! My lunch is over there!

“What’s wrong, boy?”

“N—nothing!”

“Ahhn, I know…” placed her hand on her blazer. “You want to see these, right?”

AAAAAAAARRRGH!!!

“I’m taking it off now. It’s hot to wear this on a summer day after all…”

WHY DID YOU WEAR YOUR WINTER UNIFORM IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

“Look, I’m sweating so much.”

I quickly covered my eyes. This is getting dangerous! I imagined her skin is seen-through thanks to her sweat, and… and…

“Riki, out!”

Uaaaahh this is impossible! From this angle, her sweaty cleavage is a weapon!!

“Uwaa!” 

“I’m sorry, Riki. Was that hurt?”

“I’m fine, Kengo,” I replied as I rubbed my forehead. “Just as I expected, Kengo can withstand this kind of tease, huh?”

“Hm. That’s because I’m used to seeing a body covered in sweat. So things like those are…”

For a moment, I think Kengo has just moved his eyes very quickly.

“Kengo, out.”

“WHAT? WHY!?” 

“You just peered over there, no? That means you are aroused to see.” Kyousuke reasoned.

“I wasn’t! I was… I was not looking that way!” he denied.

“He did, he totally did… what a sick pervert!” Masato added.

Not even Kengo can resist Kurugaya-san’s weapon. It is… I mean, — THEY— are lethal!!

“… this is stupid… I did not look that way! Riki! You believe me, right?!”

“Err… actually, I did catch you stole a glance in a brief of moments….”

“NOOOOO!!” after screaming that, Kyousuke flicked his forehead, followed by Masato. 

“Take thiiiiiis!!!”

“Guh!”

And then it comes to my turn, “Sorry, Kengo.”

After that, Kengo took a deep breath and let it go. He then slapped his own cheeks 2 times. They look as red as his forehead now. 

“A retribution?”

“From now on, I am not going to react to anything,” he said that before he sat on his seat again.

“Well, that was the rule,” Mio reacted to Kengo who went back to her side. “This is somehow exciting,” she added.

“Haha, Anego is a beast… Yoosh! It’s my turn noooow! Prepare yourselves, boys! For Haru-chin’s charm is unbearable!”

I did my best not to look at her and so is the rest of Little Busters who continued their lunch calmly. 

“Eeh!? No one’s reacting! That’s rude!”

“You should eat your lunch before it gets cold,” said Masato.

“Oh, want some of this fillet? Before they gets cold.”

Without saying anything, Masato quickly stormed the fillet that is on Haruka’s plate.

“Hm~ so easy…” Haruka-san whistled.

“Masato, you’re out.”

“AAAAGH! No way!”

I have to say that that one was obvious…

“He keeps repeating the same mistake, how stupid.”

“GYAHHH!!”

“Hey guys, isn’t violence bad?” Kud asked.

“Well, Kud-chan, they are boys! As long as the punishment isn’t over the line, they would be fine!” Komari comforted her, smiling. “In fact, this is how they get closer to each others. With this kind of game, they’ll be able to strengthen their bonds!”

“Ugh!” 

Suddenly, Kyousuke dropped his chopsticks from his trembling hand.

“Fue?”

“With this kind of game, they’ll be able to strengthen their bonds… you said…” Kyousuke muttered. “Somehow those words resonated with the ones inside my heart. That was the exact reason why we’re doing this! I’m moved! Finally, there’s someone who can understand my feelings!”

“… Kyousuke-san…” Komari stared back at him with an honest look, and then smiled, “… you are ouuuuuut~”

“…” Kyousuke smirked awkwardly. “I didn’t expect that…”

Who would? But you’re too easy on her, Kyousuke.

“Sorry,” I said before I flicked his forehead.

Kyousuke’s face reacted a little when I did so. I wonder if it was hurt to him. But mine was definitely not as hard as Masato and Kengo’s, so he must be fine.

After that, we left the cafeteria and headed out of the school.

We only had started this game for almost an hour and I already got flicked for 3 times by Masato, Kengo, and Kyousuke each with 10 hours left until this game ends. There’s only so much can happen in 10 hours.

Though I think we have passed the toughest hurdle, which is Kurugaya-san.

But no one can guarantee what is waiting for us in the town.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Dekopin = A flick to one's forehead


End file.
